


Cultural Misfit

by Hawkwitch



Series: pre [4]
Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Cultural Misfit<br/>Characters: Mrs. Harrisson, Sir Humphrey, OC<br/>Genre: Speculation<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warnings: some nice words<br/>Summary: Approx. 10 years pre-canon. How Mrs. Harrisson ended up in DAA and what she thought of the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Misfit

Mrs. Harrisson was a total cultural misfit. She was from Liverpool. Two months ago she had met Mr. Harrisson at a party. It was love at first sight, they got married immediately and she moved to London. She did not know anyone there and was desperate for a job. So she sent hundreds of random job applications everywhere but got no answer. She was having sex with her husband late at night and suddenly a phone rang. It was some strange fellow from Department of Administrative Affairs. She did not even know such department existed. He was kind of shocked he was speaking to a girl, apparently he had dialed a wrong number, but anyway, he needed someone to start working the next morning, so she got the job.

There were very few girls in DAA. And most of those who were, were total bitches who pecked like hens. These girls thought the ways Mrs. Harrisson was doing her job were too novel and insisted she must follow the procedures written in 1964. These girls even complained to Sir Humphrey about Mrs. Harrisson but it backfired. He dismissed them with words that he is busy and some sort of pathetic girly-girly mudwrestling is about the last thing on Earth he wants to hear anything about.

Eventually she made some friends in DAA. She started talking to Ciara the Chief Accountant. Despite her dry occupation she was batshit insane funny girl. Ciara would tell everything about DAA and civil service in general. And among other things she would make some killer comments over which men were hotties and which were notties. About one year later Mrs. Harrisson told Ciara a secret. She was finally pregnant after ages of... working very hard for it. She would soon go to maternity leave and hopes to get another job elsewhere after that. Coming back to DAA was not her preferred option, but anyway, a job was a job.


End file.
